1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device for enhancing image quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Functions provided by digital cameras become more diversified in order to satisfy various user needs. Particularly for high-end cameras, a handheld night portrait function is one of the most important appraisals of digital cameras.
Handheld night shooting generally captures images under long-term exposure that leads to an increased ISO value. Thus, not only object positions in the images are prone to alignment inconsistency due to wavering during a process of handheld night shooting, but also the images captured are likely to have larger noises.
Therefore, there is a need for an image processing method and an electronic device for mitigating the alignment inconsistency, so as to render high-quality photographs in an environment of insufficient light without a tripod to optimize market and product competitiveness.